Forever Yours
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Laxus is filled with guilt over the recent Battle of Fairy Tail stunt he pulled, but is shocked when he finds out not only is he allowed the chance to remain in the guild but must also endure whatever a certain pink-haired dragon slayer deems as a worthy punishment for him,and what happens when he learns the real reason she decided to stick up for him?FEMNatsu,pls read!:3
1. Punishment

_**Just another of my little plot bunnies I have going at the moment:)**_

_**Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!:3**_

_**Chapter One:Punishment**_

"You should be grateful,Laxus"Master Makorov said looking at his grandson whose amber-colored eyes remained down towards the floor"Were it not for Natsu's own insistence that I let you stay, you would be expelled right now,understand?"

"You must however, repay such a debt by accomplishing whatever punishment Natsu gives to you,am I clear?"The elderly guild master said in an authoritative tone

Laxus couldn't believe it when he was told he would be given the chance to remain in Fairy Tail by his grandfather, given the stunt he just pulled with that whole 'Battle of Fairy Tail' nonsense, resulting in at least maybe half the guild now seriously medically incapacitated.

What shocked him more though was when he found out the reason he was staying was because before even arriving at the guild, Natsu the pink-haired dragon slayer whom he would only ever criticize and zap a couple of times for kicks perhaps, had actually stuck up for him to the point where she supposedly got down on her hands and knees and begged the master for forgiveness.

All of it was on Laxus's behalf.

And she was probably left in the worst condition of all in the end, having been the one to go face-to-face with him and all...

"I understand...Jiji"Laxus said, his tone reflecting some of the guilt he felt right now.

Makorov's face lightened a bit, realizing this would perhaps serve as a stepping stone for pointing his grandson in the right direction where he should have been heading in all along.

* * *

It was the day after the parade when Laxus found himself standing in front of the dragon slayer's house, or tree was maybe a better word for it. Laxus immediately noticed that the house itself appeared to resemble that of a tree hollowed out in order to move what could possibly furniture and other things inside used for living.

'well...that would explain why she always hangs out at Lucy's place instead' The lightning user thought before heaving a heavy sigh and trudging over to ring the doorbell.

Immediately the door swung open and Natsu stood in the doorway with Happy by her side, a bright toothy grin spread across her face when she laid eyes on Laxus forcing him to look away when he felt the same guilt form the day before returning.

"Ohiyo, Laxus-kun!"she shouted eagerly ushering him in

"S-so,ummm what's my punishment exactly?"Laxus said shifting uncomfortably as he now stood in the girls bedroom for some reason, it's not like there was any thing really indicating it was a girls room, no underwear lying around, no girly accessories or things of that nature.

"Hm,Punishment?"Natsu repeated and Laxus resisted the urge to face-palm himself from her density

"Gramps said you were going to decide my punishment for hurting the guild and...you"Laxus mumbled out the last part hoping she wouldn't hear, but he had forgotten of her dragon enhanced senses.

"What are you talking about?I'm not hurt,see!"She said turning a bit as if to show there were no bruises or cuts covering her

Laxus felt his fists clench while he grit his teeth starting to get frustrated at having to basically spell it out for her

"I mean when i attacked you,alright!?"He shouted feeling himself finally snap

"Look, I know I did something stupid, and if this is your way of making fun of me for it fine then I deserve it!Just don't stand there and pretend you have no idea what I'm talking about!"

Laxus hadn't realized that a few salty tears had welled up in his eyes now falling softly down his cheeks as he screamed, nastu stood there perfectly still not saying a word.

"I get it already...!I-I messed up big time...and I'm sorry alright?I swear I'll do anything,I want*sniffle*...to stay in Fairy Tail!It's my home!"He stuttered gradually feeling the walls he had built over the years to seem tough break down as more tears spilled over and his body trembled

"Laxus..."

Laxus furiously wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand trying to quickly regain his composure so as not to appear weak when he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him pulling him into Natsu's warm embrace.

"Natsu...I'm sorry"He said still trembling ever so slightly in her hold

"S'okay, you just needed a good beat-down to remind you you're not ready to surpass Jiji yet"She said softly giving a low chuckle as she was about to pull away until she felt Laxus shift a bit allowing himself to bury his face into her shoulder inhaling the comforting scent of pine trees, fresh water and cinnamon, a scent only someone like Natsu would have from being out in the forest all day.

"Whoa Laxus, if I didn't know any better I'd say you got a thing for me or something!"Natsu jeered secretly actually enjoying how close he was at the moment, hesitantly she bit her lower lip lightly until gently pulling away form the lightning mage's grasp with a solemn look in her eye

"Actually Laxus about the punishment thing...We need to talk,why don't you take a seat?"

Laxus looked confused but nodded nonetheless as he sat at the edge of the bed with her taking note of the somewhat troubled look on her face

"Is...something wrong?"He asked beginning to feel a sliver of concern work it's way into his system steadily blossoming into full worry for the girl who was still his nakama at the moment

"Yeah, it's just...a little embarrassing is all"She muttered under her breath, but Laxus heard because of how close they were seated right now

"What is it?"Laxus asked, his eyes looked to the ground unsure before slowly leaning closer andhesitantly bringing his hand to rest on top of hers"Y-you can tell me Natsu"

He was now indebted to this girl whether he liked it or not and therefore felt an obligation to help her.

"well how should I say this?"Natsu began releasing a pent up sigh of frustration

"I already talked it over with Gramps, but I guess I'll explain it to you just in case..."

Laxus felt his eyebrows furrow at the mention of his grandfather wondering what it is she could be referring to

"Well, as you might or might not know us dragon slayers have what's called a mating season"

Laxus felt his eyes widen slightly, unintentionally drawing his hand back as a light shade of crimson now flushed across his face"Oh, I..wasn't aware of that"

Natsu paused for a moment seeming to study his reaction before continuing

"Yeah well it's like this, during that time the ones who are our mates tend to become more restless due to*cough* 'sexual tension' let's call it and so they become a little wild if you haven't found yours yet"

Laxus felt his face redden from the explanation secretly wondering why Natsu was telling this to him of all people anyway?

"Wait a minute, you're not saying..."Laxus said steadily putting the pieces together when he saw Natsu give a small nod of confirmation

"You're my Mate,Laxus"


	2. Coming To Terms

_**Kay so I feel as though I've been rather neglectful with my Fem!NatsuxLaxus stories lately, choosing only to update the Cobra ones instead...really I like both pairings evenly so I thought it only fair to at least update one other of my Laxus ones and so I choose this one**_

_**Enjoy and don't forget to review pls, also I am actually thinking about doing a NatsuxWendy story at the moment so...yeah, if there's a particular pairing you would like to see too, just give me a heads up and, until then enjoy!:3**_

_**Chapter**** Two:Coming To Terms**_

"You're my mate,Laxus"

The words seemed to echo through every corner of the young lightning mages mind. Slowly feeling his hand slid away Natsu awaited a response from the boy, his molten amber eyes now looking to be a whirlwind of emotions as he silently stood up on his feet taking a brief moment before turning to look back at Natsu.

Natsu watched his mouth open only to clamp shut a second later, whatever words he was about to use getting caught in his throat settling for a small shake of the head. He briskly walked towards the door succeeding in turning in the knob and getting it about halfway open before it was abruptly slammed shut once more.

Warm breath touched against his exposed neck making his fingers clench on the steel material, his lips pressed into a hard line while squeezing his eyes shut for a moment unable to explain the sudden rush of heat that entered his being form having her standing so close...her warmth, it had suddenly become like a drug to him in only a matter of seconds.

"Natsu, get your hand off the door"He said meaning for it to sound threatening, but found the usual layer of menace he once held in his voice now evaporating turning into a softer more pleading one that made his stomach churn in disgust with himself. Was he turning soft?

Weak, even? And all because some Flamebrain just told him they were fucking meant to be. Terrific.

"turn around and look at me first"she replied softly, he could feel her nose nuzzle into the crook of his neck while she spoke to him inhaling his scent and making his knees buckle a bit turning them to goo where he now stood having an inner battle about to say no, to attempt some sort of defiance against whatever feeling was quickly consuming him from within when he felt her arms wrap around his waist pulling back against her.

If she could hear the sharp intake of breath he gave at the contact then she didn't acknowledge it at all.

"Laxus-

"Don't"He said cutting her off"I'm wrong for you Natsu, what I tried to do just recently should prove that and no matter what you say there's no justifying my actions, I hurt you, and...I even tried hurting my own family"He said bitterly remembering how even when Levi had burst in saying his grandfather was on the verge of dying he still was too blinded by power to care.

Too fueled by rage and bitterness he kept bottled over the years to pay it any heed.

He was ripped form his thoughts by Natsu who hearing him Berate himself even further decided enough was enough, she whirled him around pushing his back up against the door closing the distance between them until their noses were almost touching. Laxus' eyes widened feeling heat rise to his face, no one had ever really dared to come so close to him before for fear of being shocked to death more than likely.

"I don't _ever_ want to hear you say something so stupid again, do you understand me?"

Laxus gave a numb nod seeing the look of blazing embers that danced in the fire dragon slayer's eyes as she spoke, absently Natsu's eyes were drawn to the familiar scar over Laxus' one eye, it had been something she had always been curious about given she didn't think there was anyone capable of giving him such an injury and realizing he must have received it when he was younger too since she had known Laxus pretty much her entire life.

"Where did you get this?"Natsu blurted out, her hand now cupped against his face, fingers brushing the scar.

Natsu noticed Laxus had actually started to tremble a bit hearing the question, his usually strong and impassive face turning into one of anguish and loathing talking in a shaken voice"It doesn't matter"

Nastu was silent, determining how to respond to the iciness in his tone when he made a move to leave. Instinctively she reached out gripping his hands in her own and slamming them back against his sides pressed between her and the door where he hissed in pain.

"Let me go"He breathed after a moment, his senses dulled by the feeling of her body pressed against his trapping him between her and the wooden door behind him that served as his means of escape. So far this girl had managed to invade his personal space a total of several times in the last five minutes and frankly it was starting to get on his nerves!

"And then what?"Natsu questioned"You said it yourself, you made a mistake by attacking Fairy Tail and now you're trying to make up for it, right?"

"That doesn't mean I'm about to forget everything and date you, Natsu"Laxus snorted

"I never said you had to"Natsu responded releasing her hold on him"And to be honest I don't want you to think that you do"She admitted with a shrug receiving a look of bewilderment form the other.

"Like I said Laxus, you're my mate and that means I want you to be happy"

Natsu turned putting her back to the lightning mage as she continued talking"Even if that means you don't wanna be with me, as long as your able to smile whole-heartedly then I will too"She said flashing a toothy grin over her shoulder

Laxus was speechless, Natsu _the_ Natsu Dragneel...the same girl he's basically grown up with his entire time in Fairy Tail, who did nothing but pick fights with everyone it seemed like, himself included was saying she only wanted him to be happy?

"So...that's why you vouched for me?Even though there was a chance I might still treat you like trash?"

Natsu thought about it for a second.

"How do you know I'm your mate anyway?"Laxus added feeling truly curious seeing as how the two of them have hardly ever even exchanged greetings all that much let alone anything that could be considered a romantic gesture of sorts. Well sure there were times he would make fun of her saying she would never get a boyfriend because she was so weak, but he didn't think that really counted did it?

Natsu laughed turning to look him in the eye"That's easy, it's cuz you're so strong!"

He blinked.

"Dragon slayer's find their mates by a show of strength, the stronger the dragon slayer can become, the stronger the mate they'll receive"

Laxus felt his brows furrow in slight confusion at the explanation being given to him"But...I'm stronger than you"He stated truthfully recounting all the times he had nearly shocked the girl to death with just one hit. Hell, many people in the guild often said the only person who probably held any chance of actually beating him was Gildarts, or at least up until now though most still didn't think differently.

"Yeah exactly!"Natsu cheered"I don't want some half-beaten sack of dirt and bones for a mate, I want someone who can give me a challenge you know?Someone who I can throw a good punch at without them breaking down and crying or getting knocked out cold, I want a fighter!"

"So...in other words, you want someone whose as crazy and stubborn as you"Laxus said looking at her with a small hint of amusement on his face at the thought of two Natsu's running around. Now it was Natsu's turn to blink, her expression dumbfounded while letting his words sink in.

"I never said that"

"Yeah, you kind of just did"Laxus clarified staring at still confused Natsu"It sounds like your looking for a sparring partner rather than a mate, Flamebrain"

"Really?

"Yep"

"Huh. So then...is that a yes?"

"To what?"Laxus asked with a raised brow having completely forgotten his previous goal of escaping

"To being my mate"Natsu said simply, like it was the most basic thing in the world. To someone like Laxus though, it was never so simple he didn't trust easily, it was that simple. So for him to wrap his already throbbing head around the idea of being someone's...'special' someone, well it seemed like maybe it was asking a bit much.

Even if that someone _was_ Natsu. The one who had stuck up for him.

"I...I can't!I'm sorry...Natsu"Laxus mumbled, quickly swinging open the door to the house and dashing out into the surrounding forest leaving behind a somewhat distraught Natsu, her hand raised and mouth hanging open mid-shout attempting to call out to his now retreating form.

* * *

Laxus didn't like the idea of hurting Natsu after all she had just recently done for him, but he truly believed she would be better off with someone else as her mate.

He was a mess of problems if nothing else, ranging from Internal family discord with his father, and now quite possibly his grandfather. He had no idea who his mother was, if she was even still alive today. He didn't really trust anyone outside of his own team, and even they sometimes have a hard enough time winning him over.

The list went on and on, immersing him in a cloud of self-loathing realizing he really just would have been better off getting expelled, at least then he wouldn't be able to trouble anyone anymore in the guild. Even the rest of the Thunder god Tribe could probably fit in better than him if given the chance.

Deep down he always had the fear that he was still that awkward, clumsy, weak little boy his father hated. Who was told he was too weak to be a great wizard like his grandfather, the simplest spells would drain too much energy form his frail body the doctors warned, possibly even killing him in the process.

He stopped in his run trough the forest not realizing he had started crying for the second time today and that it was nighttime now, meaning everyone was probably either at asleep or back in their own homes. He gave a weak sniffle starting to walk the rest of the way back towards the guild.

He thought about using his electricity as a sort of light since it just kept getting darker, but then he remembered he couldn't...

* * *

_"Listen closely Laxus, although Natsu is the one who will ultimately give you the official punishment for your actions...as acting Guild master I hereby order you to one week suspension"Makorov said in an authoritative tone while looking back at his grandson standing in the room before him_

_"Suspension?You mean..."Laxus began softly receiving a small nod form the elder mage_

_"Yes, for one week I am going to seal your powers rendering you incapable of using magic of any kind, during which time i suggest you reflect on your actions towards your guild and fellow nakama. Then after one week is up, they will automatically be restored to you as good as new, understand?"_

_"Yes,Jiji"Laxus mumbled softly bowing his head a bit as the task was done_

* * *

he heaved a heavy sigh looking up towards the starry night sky feeling a cold breeze blow by lightly ruffling his hair and clothes a bit"I hate the cold..."He mumbled dejectedly trudging along, unaware of the three bulky figures lurking nearby snickering maliciously

"Oi Laxus!Where are you!?"Natsu called out with Happy floating beside her

"Laxus!"the blue cat yelled into the trees receiving no answer

"Natsu, do you think he maybe got back safe?"Happy questioned worriedly after being reminded by Natsu of how restless the Forest vulcans get at night. the pinkette shrugged, her face staying in the serious expression as when she set out to search picking up Laxus' scent somewhere nearby.

"Well, let's hope so I guess we better-

_**CRASH!**_

A loud, piercing yell of pain reached the dragon slayer's ears cutting her off mid-sentence and making her almond eyes widen along with Happy's in recognition

"N-Natsu!that sounded like...!"Happy began, but Natsu was already racing towards where the scream originated from skidding to a halt in the middle of an open clearing where not one, but three forest vulcans were gathered at once. They all stood hovering over a now unconscious Laxus, whose arm was twisted at an odd angle.

"Laxus!"Natsu yelled, her voice drawing the attention of the forest vulcans while she seethed with rage.

They. Hurt. Laxus. _Her _Laxus!

"I'm gonna roast you stupid monkeys alive!"Natsu growled, her fists already drenched in brilliant orange flames as she lunged forward filling the nighttime air with monkey cries of pain.

_**Kay, let me know whatcha think pls~!:3**_


End file.
